


Fix You

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Just a little melancholy, M/M, Melancholy, Merman Sherlock, Tomcroft, kidlock in the beginning
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John a 7 anni viene salvato da una creatura che non riesce nemmeno a scorgere e che incontrerà nuovamente cinque anni dopo. A quel punto scoprirà di essere stato salvato da niente meno che una sirena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> ***Ciao bimbe! Dunque, so che in molte mi hanno chiesto il secondo capitolo di "I dare you to live" e ci sto lavorando :3 amo quella storia, non esiste al mondo che non la finisca! Ma visto che questa storia era altrettanto chiesta del tipo *pubblicazione random di fanart sirenosa, tag a me con tanto di coff coff (Loredana sì, sto parlando di te ahahah <3)* e visto che il primo capitolo era già pronto, allora l'ho pubblicato :3 Spero vi piaccia! Storiellina senza pretese o tanto meno grandi misteri, anzi, è una favoletta ispiratami da una fanart di SweetLittleKitty il cui link metterò nel secondo e ultimo capitolo in quanto quella scena avverrà lì! Il titolo (sia della storia che del capitolo) è dalla canzone dei Coldplay, la canzone per le OTP per eccellenza XD Ringrazio la mia amora Marta per il betaggio e ci sentiamo presto per il capitolo conclusivo :D BACIO!!!***

**Anni 7**  
   
Sua madre glielo aveva ripetuto moltissime volte di stare attento, di non saltare come un grillo in mezzo agli scogli o, peggio, di nuotare fino al largo. Ma John, fin da bambino, era sempre stato attratto da una cosa: superare i propri limiti.  
Così quella volta si era spinto più al largo che poteva, finché non aveva sentito i muscoli dei polpacci intorpidirsi. A quel punto aveva decretato la fine di quella prova. Ora non bastava che tornare indietro.  
Il problema era che John non aveva calcolato quanto effettivamente si fosse allontanato dalla riva e, soprattutto, quante energie gli sarebbero servite per la nuotata di ritorno.  
Ma non si era scoraggiato: aveva infatti iniziato a nuotare, con calma per non affaticare i muscoli, ma la verità era che era ancora lontanissimo dalla riva e l’acido lattico aveva iniziato a procurargli alcuni dolorosissimi crampi. Così aveva iniziato ad avere paura. E più si agitava, più perdeva l’abilità di rimanere a galla.  
Non aveva fatto altro che pensare a sua madre, a quanto lo avrebbe sgridato e… no. A quanto avrebbe pianto, probabilmente.  
Ma non ce la faceva più, i polpacci erano diventati rigidi e non accennavano a volersi muovere, così John si ritrovava ad annegare lentamente, muovendo le braccia come ultimissima spiaggia. La verità era che la paura si era impossessata di lui tanto quanto il dolore alle gambe, quindi aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era arreso al mare e alle sue correnti.  
   
John si era risvegliato su uno scoglio sputando tutta l’acqua salata che aveva ingerito: aveva ancora paura e il cuore gli stava battendo all’impazzata, quindi aveva impiegato un minuto intero per cercare di capire cosa fosse successo.  
Poi aveva ruotato il capo di lato e aveva visto il mezzobusto di un bambino che aveva all’incirca la sua età: era appoggiato allo scoglio e non aveva smesso di guardarlo neanche per un istante. Aveva i capelli neri e gli occhi più chiari dell’acqua più cristallina del mondo -così aveva pensato John- e aveva tre strani tagli ai lati del collo. E John se ne era subito preoccupato.  
“Sei ferito? Ti sei ferito salvandomi?”  
Al che il bambino dai capelli neri aveva scosso il capo. Poi aveva allungato la mano chiara verso la fronte di John e aveva sorriso dolcemente: non aveva detto una parola, ma nella mente di John era chiaro che avesse detto qualcosa di molto simile a  _Sono contento che stai bene_.  
“Grazie” aveva allora detto John, che si era sollevato fino a sedersi sullo scoglio “Come ti chiami? Io sono John.”  
Il bambino si era limitato a sorridere, per poi iniziare a punzecchiare la guancia di John con la punta dell’indice e più lo sentiva ridere sotto a quella buffa carezza, più insisteva con quel movimento.  
“Smettila, mi fai il solletico!” aveva gridacchiato John, che aveva iniziato a ricambiare quel gesto, ma si stupì quando vide il bambino trattenersi dal ridere ad alta voce.  
Poi, all’improvviso, il bambino si era voltato verso l’acqua: aveva sbuffato, quindi si era voltato verso John studiandolo un’ultima volta. Gli aveva sorriso, aveva agitato la mano in segno di saluto e, infine, si era immerso in acqua sparendo nel giro di pochissimi istanti dalla visuale di John.  
“Attento!” aveva urlato John, ma quando aveva immerso il viso sott’acqua per cercare di vedere in che direzione fosse andato quel bambino, non aveva più visto nient’altro che acqua e pesci.  
Era allora corso da sua madre nella residenza estiva dei Watson e, dopo averla informata di quanto era accaduto, allarmarono la polizia nautica locale che, tuttavia, dopo una settimana di ricerca, aveva archiviato il caso del bambino scomparso come  _La fantasia di un bambino che voleva far passare in secondo piano il fatto di essere quasi annegato_.  
A quel punto neanche la madre gli aveva creduto e, anzi, aveva messo John in castigo per lo stupido rischio che si era preso nuotando fino a perdere i sensi.  
Ma John sapeva di aver visto quel bambino e lo avrebbe cercato l’anno successivo, quando sarebbero tornati lì per le vacanze estive.  
 

°oOo°

   
 **Anni 11**  
   
Erano trascorsi anni, ma John non aveva più rivisto quel bambino dai capelli scuri. E gli era dispiaciuto, perché era sicuro che avrebbero potuto giocare assieme e divertirsi un sacco! Infatti aveva invitato anche i propri cuginetti al mare con lui perché voleva che li conoscesse, ma non lo aveva più rivisto.  
Era anche arrivato a pensare che quel bambino fosse stato veramente un’allucinazione dovuta alla mancanza di ossigeno, ma allora chi lo aveva salvato quel giorno?  
Fatto sta che, dopo anni in cui questo fantomatico e  _specialissimo_ bambino non si era presentato, i cugini di John avevano preferito il campeggio estivo ad una  _banale vacanza al mare_ , quindi quell’anno il piccolo Watson si ritrovava a trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo da solo. Neanche Harry gli aveva creduto e, a quanto pareva, preferiva trascorrere il proprio tempo al pub giù in paese in compagnia di qualche bella ragazza e aveva giurato al fratellino che quando fosse cresciuto avrebbe capito cosa intendeva e l’avrebbe imitata. Tuttavia, almeno fino a quel momento, John preferiva ancora leggere in riva al mare e, di tanto in tanto, alzava lo sguardo alla ricerca di quel bambino dagli occhi chiari, i capelli scuri e il sorriso più bello del mondo. Invano, però, a quanto pareva.  
   
Un giorno, invece, a John era sembrato di vedere qualcuno in acqua e gli era sembrato strano dato l’orario -in quel paesino nessuno andava al mare al tramonto, erano tutti superstiziosi: credevano che in acqua vivessero dei mostri- e visto che la spiaggetta che era solito frequentare era per lo più isolata, motivo per il quale l’aveva scelta.  
Dunque John si era tolto in fretta la maglietta e, rimasto in costume da bagno, aveva iniziato a nuotare nel punto in cui gli era parso di vedere quella presenza: sia mai che fosse stato qualcuno in cerca di aiuto!  
Tuttavia, quando era arrivato nel punto che aveva individuato da riva e che aveva riconosciuto perché aveva preso come punto di riferimento la punta di uno scoglio lì vicino, aveva arricciato le labbra quando non aveva visto nessuno. Aveva anche provato ad urlare un _Heyyy!_  ad alta voce, ma non aveva ottenuto nulla in cambio se non un eco silenzioso.  
Aveva dunque deciso di immergersi e, John ancora non lo sapeva, ma sarebbe stata proprio quella decisione a cambiare il resto della sua vita.  
La sua vita sarebbe cambiata perché nel momento stesso in cui era riuscito a mettere a fuoco le immagini dilatate dall’acqua marina, riconobbe il viso di quello stesso bambino che quattro anni prima gli aveva salvato la vita. Un viso che era al tempo stesso stupito ma deliziato di vederlo, spaventato ma incuriosito, colpevole e al contempo spregiudicato. E John era a sua volta sia stupefatto che felice perché,  _Diamine! Esiste davvero!_ ma non ebbe abbastanza autocontrollo per rimanere impassibile di fronte all’ulteriore sorpresa che lo aspettava. Abbassò infatti lo sguardo e la sorpresa di vedere una lunga coda attaccata al busto del ragazzino laddove sarebbero dovute esserci le gambe fu così grande ed improvvisa che aprì la bocca stupefatto ed ingoiò una quantità d’acqua sufficiente a farlo tossire e a ricercare la superficie in cerca d’aria.  
Una volta riemerso, tossì violentemente e si strofinò gli occhi arrossati dal sale marino coi dorsi delle mani. Era pronto ad immergersi nuovamente quando vide una calotta di capelli neri infrangere timidamente sulla superficie dell’acqua fino a far spuntare gli occhietti azzurri e curiosi della creatura che John aveva aspettato di rincontrare per anni.  
“Tu!” sbottò John, tossendo un ultimo sorso d’acqua, “Lo sapevo che eri reale! Ma tu…” immerse solo il viso per sincerarsi di non essersi effettivamente sognato ciò che aveva appena visto e la conferma era proprio lì: una lunga pinna blu al posto delle gambe. Ingoiò inevitabilmente qualche altro sorso d’acqua.  
La creatura lo tenne per le braccia e gli tirò la testa fuori dall’acqua e, ignorando le domande di John, lo trascinò al vicino scoglio issandolo sopra di esso, facendolo sedere in punto che sembrava meno scomodo e che permetteva alle sue gambe di penzolare in acqua.  
“Grazie, ma non era necessario, non stavo annegando… _questa volta_ ”, rise John e fermò la creatura tenendola per le braccia, “Senti, tu… sei una sirena? Ma soprattutto, perché non ti sei fatto vedere gli scorsi anni? Ti ho cercato tantissimo!”  
La creatura incassò la testa tra le spalle, intimorito dalla raffica di domande di John le cui ultime parole, tuttavia, lo fecero sorridere. Lui sapeva che John lo aveva cercato, lo sapeva eccome. Così come lui lo aveva a sua volta spiato da lontano.  
“Ehi”, lo distrasse John con quel richiamo “Ora che le vedo da vicino queste sono delle branchie, vero?” domandò passandogli le mani sul collo all’altezza dei solchi laterali, “Ehi, ma… non puoi parlare?”  
La creatura sospirò a lungo, quindi si limitò a scuotere il capo.  
John sembrò deluso da quella prospettiva.  
“Come faremo a comunicare, allora?” sospirò a sua volta, “Io voglio parlare con te. Non conosco nemmeno il tuo nome. Tu hai un nome, vero?”  
La creatura sorrise ed annuì.  
“Come farai a dirmelo?”  
Il tritone mugolò frustrato, alzando le spalle in segno di resa. Ma John sembrava non voler demordere.  
“Ehi, dai, aspetta, ci sarà pure un modo!” sembrò pensarci un poco, “La scrittura! La scrittura è il più antico mezzo di comunicazione! E se troviamo un modo per… ehi! Posso insegnarti l’alfabeto! Tu sei una persona intelligente, vero?”  
La creatura gonfiò il petto orgogliosa e sul viso si disegnò un broncio che John trovò buffissimo.  
“Ma certo che sei intelligente”, il tono di voce si addolcì istintivamente, “Senti… io non so se tu hai paura di me, ma non devi farlo. Non dirò a nessuno di te, se non vorrai che io lo faccia. Okay?”  
La creatura annuì: sapeva che John era buono, se lo sentiva.  
“Allora che ne dici se domani sera, due ore prima del tramonto, ci trovassimo dietro a quegli scogli?” John alzò la mano e indicò alla creatura un gruppo di porzioni rocciose che, dal punto di vista della riva, era piuttosto vicino, ma al tempo stesso nascosto alla vista dei passanti se si fossero seduti in un certo punto, “Proveremo a comunicare!”  
Il tritone dai capelli neri e la coda blu sembrava titubante e fu per questo che John si immerse totalmente nell’acqua per riuscire ad abbracciarlo, seppur goffamente.  
“Ti prego! Sono quattro anni che aspetto di rivederti.”  
La creatura fu spiazzata da quell’abbraccio tanto spontaneo quanto dolce ed inaspettato e fu per questo che, una volta staccatosi da John, annuì appena.  
John esplose di gioia.  
“Davvero? Grazie!” urlò, incurante che qualcuno potesse sentirlo o meno, “Grazie!”  
La creatura pensò che il sorriso di John valesse il rischio che aveva promesso di prendersi. Ma per quella sera avevano trascorso abbastanza tempo insieme e poi il sole era calato quasi del tutto e John doveva tornare a riva sano e salvo. Fu per questo che sciolse a malincuore l’abbraccio con l’umano per poi indicargli la riva e invitarlo a raggiungerla.  
John annuì e dopo averlo ringraziato un’ultima volta iniziò a nuotare felice come non mai. La creatura lo seguì con lo sguardo finché non lo vide alzarsi sulle proprie gambe a pochi passi dal bagnasciuga, quindi si immerse e sparì nelle profondità del mare, così come John, una volta recuperati maglietta e libro da terra, si fiondò a casa più veloce della luce.  
 

°oOo°

   
Il giorno successivo John si annoiò come non mai: non vedeva l’ora di incontrare nuovamente quella meravigliosa creatura, quindi il tempo passava a dir poco lentamente. Finì con l’arrivare in anticipo, infatti, all’appuntamento prefissato con quella che era… era davvero una _sirena_? Poteva chiamarlo in quel modo? O forse era più corretto  _tritone_? John non lo sapeva e in quel paesino la biblioteca era più che altro un ufficio comunale che conservava qualche libro di narrativa assieme ai registri demaniali e a volumetti contenenti la storia di quella particolare provincia.  
Quando arrivò alla sua privatissima spiaggia, John chiuse tutto l’occorrente per la lezione in un sacco di plastica a chiusura ermetica, quindi si immerse in acqua e nuotò fino agli scogli: era ancora presto, era vero, ma nessuno gli vietava di portarsi avanti col lavoro e di prendere un po’ di sole sulla pelle.  
Trascorse un’ora tranquilla durante la quale scrisse su un quadernone le lettere dell’alfabeto, alcune sillabe e alcune semplici parole a cui riuscì ad associare dei disegni stilizzati e facilmente intuibili ed era così assorto nel proprio lavoro che si accorse dopo molti minuti di essere tenuto sotto sorveglianza da lì a qualche metro di distanza. Quando alzò lo sguardo, infatti, notò che la creatura lo stava osservando da sotto il velo dell’acqua e non poté che sorridere.  
“Ehy! Ciao!” rise per attirare la sua attenzione e perché sapeva che quel suono gli piaceva alquanto, “Vieni qui!”  
La creatura nuotò timidamente verso John e, una volta arrivato a limitare dello scoglio, appoggiò le braccia incrociate sopra ad esso osservando il materiale preparato dall’umano, che riprese a parlargli.  
“Ce la fai a salire sullo scoglio?” chiese con un sorriso ,”O pensi di farti male?”  
Il tritone lo osservò cogitabondo e, dopo qualche istante di titubanza, fece forza sui palmi delle mani e con una rapidissima torsione riuscì non solo ad issarsi sullo scoglio, ma anche ad assumere una postura seduta accanto a John, aiutato anche dal fatto che l’umano fosse appoggiato con la schiena alla superficie rocciosa di quella che era molto simile ad una parete.  Si adagiò infatti con la schiena in parte sulla roccia e in parte su John, alla sua spalla destra, riuscendo così a stare in equilibrio nonostante l’ostacolo presentato dalla sua lunga coda che, per quanto elastica, ora che non si trovava in acqua era piuttosto scomoda.  
John rimase senza parole di fronte all’agilità di quella creatura che poté finalmente osservare da vicino: partì dalla lunga coda le cui squame riflettevano la luce del sole in un blu quasi accecante. Poi alzò lo sguardo sull’attaccatura tra la coda e il busto, proprio sotto al ventre e sorrise nel vedere che l’ombelico si era salvato da quella mutazione ed era ancora presente sul corpo del suo nuovo amico. Quindi alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso che, così vicino, risultava ancora più bello e luminoso. E in quel momento, ancor più di prima, non vedeva l’ora di conoscere il nome di colui che aveva accanto, quindi batté la mano sul quaderno e glielo indicò.  
“Bene! Ora, io non sono un insegnante, ma tu hai detto di essere intelligente, quindi se riesco a farti capire come associare un suono ad una lettera…” suonò assurdo anche a lui, ma non poteva non provarci “...forse riuscirò ad insegnarti a scrivere e potremo comunicare.”  
Il tritone, appoggiato a John, annuì, e nel momento in cui posò il dito sulla prima lettera scritta in alto a sinistra, iniziò la lezione.  
   
Dopo un’ora buona di esercizi vari, John incoraggiò la creatura a indicargli le lettere che componevano il suo nome, quindi le ripeté ad alta voce per aiutarlo a confermare di aver scelto bene.  
La creatura indicò prima la sillaba  _SH_ , poi la  _CH_  e John disse ad alta voce “Beh, hanno la stessa pronuncia. Nei nomi propri, poi, è praticamente uguale. Comunque…” inspirò e pronunciò il suono di quelle due sillabe.  
Il tritone annuì entusiasta, ma fu a quel punto che ebbe un dubbio, quindi indicò prima la  _E_ , poi  _I_.  
John annotò tutte le versioni possibili a lato del foglio, quindi  _CHI_ ,  _CHE_ , poi  _SHI_  e infine  _SHE_.  
A quel punto, invece, il tritone sembrò molto sicuro nell’indicare prima la  _R_ , poi la  _L_  e infine la  _O_. Mentre ebbe un ultimo dubbio e fece spallucce nell’indicare la  _C_  e la  _K_  nello stesso momento.  
John finì di completare tutte le possibili soluzioni, pronunciando ad alta voce il nome risultante.  
Il tritone si emozionò e annuì vigorosamente sottolineando quanto la pronuncia di quel nome fosse verosimigliante al proprio. John rise compiaciuto, quindi gli indicò il foglio.  
“Giusto per essere pignoli, in modo che io possa scrivere il tuo nome in caso lo volessi, quale versione scegli? Si pronunciano tutti allora stesso modo.”  
Dunque la creatura marina fece scorrere il dito tra le quattro combinazioni e dopo una leggera indecisione tra Cherlock e Sherlock, decise per l’ultimo e strappò subito il quaderno dalle mani di John per provare a scrivere il proprio nome mettendo particolare enfasi sulla forma della  _S_  che, a quanto pareva, gli piaceva molto.  
John rise felice e ripeté ad alta voce, “ _Sherlock_. Un bellissimo nome.”  
La creatura, Sherlock, annuì e mostrò a John la propria abilità nello scrivere le lettere che componevano il proprio nome, e nel trascrivere le parole che sentiva pronunciare dal suo amico dimostrando quanto, effettivamente, fosse abile nell’apprendimento. Commetteva errori comprensibili come l’utilizzo delle doppie, apostrofi e accenti, ma, d’altronde, non era facile discriminarli nell’intonazione vocale e, anzi, John rimase alquanto sbalordito di fronte alla rapidità con cui Sherlock aveva appreso quelle semplici regole.  
“Chissà, Sherlock. Probabilmente deriviamo da antenati comuni, quindi è normale che tu sappia scrivere”, ipotizzò John, “d’altronde comprendi la mia lingua, quindi saperla scrivere è solo il passo successivo.”  
Sherlock si limitò a fare spallucce concentrato com’era nella propria opera di trascrizione che, in quel momento, prevedeva lo scrivere il proprio nome vicino a quello di John.  
“Scrivi  _amici_ ”, lo incoraggiò allora l’umano, “D’altronde è ciò che siamo.”  
Il tritone sorrise di fronte a quella parola e nella propria mente decifrò quella parola suddividendola nelle lettere che la formavano finché non la completò, lì, nero su bianco.  
 

_Amici._

   
“Nel tuo mondo”, gli chiese allora John, “avete un tipo di scrittura diversa?”  
Sherlock scrisse  _Sì_. Quindi aggiunse cinque simboli uno accanto all’altro.  
“Cosa significa?”  
Sherlock scrisse di nuovo:  
 

  
_Amici_.

   
John sorrise.  
 

°oOo°

   
Da quella volta, John e Sherlock si incontrarono tutti i giorni passando insieme tutto il tempo che il giovane umano aveva a disposizione, il che era molto visto che, dato l’ottimo umore con cui tornava a casa, sua madre lo lasciava libero di esplorare la zona senza alcuna preoccupazione.  
Così usciva di casa a metà mattinata, si portava dietro pranzo al sacco, quaderni e matite e partiva per la sua spiaggetta deserta alla ricerca di Sherlock.  
E Sherlock si faceva trovare il più delle volte e, spesso, rimaneva tutto il giorno, mentre altre volte era costretto a tornare a casa prima, perché suo fratello _rompeva le scatole_ , come aveva imparato a dire da John.  
   
“Mycroft?” disse John a voce alta, leggendo quanto aveva scritto Sherlock sul foglio del quadernone e quando il tritone annuì, sorrise di rimando “Tuo fratello si chiama Mycroft, okay. Io ho una sorella e si chiama Harriet, ma tutti la chiamano Harry”, e nel dirlo scrisse quel nome “Perché Mycroft rompe le scatole?”  
Sherlock scrisse che sarebbe stato lungo da spiegare così fece il disegno di un un’alga marina.  
John inarcò un sopracciglio, “Ehm, non capisco.”  
Allora il tritone disegnò quello che sembrava un granchio con delle chele spropositatamente grandi.  
“Tuo fratello è mezzo uomo e mezzo granchio?”  
Sherlock scoppiò a ridere ad alta voce e John fu rapito, letteralmente, da quella risata, tanto che provò l’istinto di abbracciarlo e di non lasciarlo andare più. Sherlock se ne accorse e si zittì, districandosi da quell’abbraccio e tornando estremamente serio: lo distrasse dunque con la propria scrittura.  
John scosse il capo, quindi riprese a leggere, “Mycroft è fastidioso,” lesse l’umano a voce alta, “e cosa c’entrava il granchio?”  
Sherlock iniziò a pizzicare la pancia di John e lo fece finché l’altro non chiese pietà.  
“Ho capito, ho capito! Mycroft è fastidioso”, concordò John riprendendo fiato, “quindi non è metà uomo e metà granchio.”  
Sherlock trattenne una risata e scosse la testa.  
“E sono tutti belli come te, laggiù?”  
Il tritone alzò lo sguardo verso John rimanendo a bocca aperta: non pensava certo che un umano potesse ritenerlo bello. Insomma, aveva la coda di un pesce, sarà pur contato qualcosa per lui? Ma non andava bene. Tutto ciò non andava bene, per niente! John non doveva ritenerlo bello, non era giusto e, soprattutto, era molto rischioso. Quindi scrisse velocemente, nascondendo a John il contenuto delle proprie frasi e, quando ebbe finito, lasciò tutto sullo scoglio e si tuffò in acqua inabissandosi in pochissime sferzate di pinna.  
John non fece in tempo a protestare e a chiedere cosa avesse detto di così terribile da averlo offeso in quel modo, che Sherlock sparì nel blu più profondo del mare. Sospirò, a metà tra l’offeso e l’intristito, ma decise di leggere quelle poche righe per cercare di capire il motivo del repentino cambiamento d’umore dell’amico.  
 

  
_John, non puoi farlo. Ti proibisco di farlo!_   
_Non puoi pensare che io sia bello e altre scempiaggini simili perché è pericoloso e io non voglio ferirti in alcun modo! Quindi se non mi prometterai che smetterai di farlo, io non mi farò vedere mai più!_   
_Non è uno scherzo, noi sirene siamo pericolose per voi umani. Io non avrei mai dovuto farmi vedere da te… ma stavi per morire tre anni fa, e non ho potuto fare a meno di salvarti, però sappi che non avrei potuto farlo._   
_Tantomeno potremmo essere amici, ma mi piace che tu lo sia, che noi lo siamo. Quindi, per favore, smettila di pensare stupidaggini del genere e potremmo continuare ad essere amici. Di nascosto._   
_Domani verrò solamente un’ora prima del tramonto e dovrai promettermelo o non potremo vederci mai più!_   
_Ti prego, promettimelo. Non voglio perdere l’unico amico che ho._   


   
John rilesse più e più volte quella pagina di quaderno e, una volta confermato che Sherlock non sarebbe tornato prima del giorno dopo, si immerse in acqua e nuotò in direzione della spiaggia, per poi avviarsi a casa. Rimuginò su quanto scritto da Sherlock e sul motivo per il quale se la fosse presa fino a quel punto. Insomma, aveva solo detto che era bello, mica chissà che! Ma, sospirando, decise che avrebbe fatto come gli aveva detto Sherlock perché l’idea di non incontrarlo mai più era decisamente peggiore di quella di non potergli dire quanto fosse  _magicamente_  bello.  
 

°oOo°

   
Come d’accordo, Sherlock si ripresentò nel loro piccolo angolo di paradiso il giorno dopo, un’ora prima del tramonto.  
John trasalì percettibilmente, ma rimase in silenzio: sul viso un’espressione colpevole e dispiaciuta.  
Sherlock, d’altro canto, fece di tutto per rimanere serio e impassibile, ma si sciolse di fronte allo sguardo mortificato di John accanto il quale si sedette e si appoggiò, com’era solito fare. Alzò anche le braccia e lo strinse un poco prima di prendergli il quadernone dalle mani e scrivere  
 

_Scusa, non volevo essere così rude._

   
Il viso di John si sciolse finalmente in un sorriso comprensivo, “Ho capito, l’hai fatto per non farmi del male. Ma io non sapevo di fare qualcosa di sbagliato.”  
Il tritone annuì e mentre con la sinistra stringeva le spalle di John, con la destra scriveva  
 

_È colpa mia. Non sono abituato a rispondere bene alle persone._

   
John rise leggermente e ricordò le parole che Sherlock gli aveva scritto il giorno,  _Non voglio perdere l’unico amico che ho_ , e si dispiacque per lui. “Davvero non hai altri amici? Ma è perché non ce ne sono altri come te, oltre a tuo fratello?” chiese, per poi correggersi subito, “Oh, scusa! Se non puoi parlarne io non…io non…non te ne andare, mi rimangio tutto!”  
Sherlock fermò il fiume di parole di John coprendogli la bocca con la mano. Quindi ridacchiò sottovoce, poi scrisse  
 

_No. Sono semplicemente molto antipatico._

   
“Non è vero che lo sei”, disse John e lo intendeva veramente. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante e mentre osservava Sherlock fare pratica con la scrittura, continuò a chiedersi quali domande avrebbe potuto fargli e quali avrebbe dovuto evitare. Inspirò a lungo, quindi trovò il coraggio di domandare “Senti…posso farti qualche piccola domanda? Non ti arrabbiare, se non potrai rispondere, semplicemente, non lo farai. Okay?”  
Sherlock sciolse quella parvenza di abbraccio per impugnare al meglio il quadernone in caso avesse dovuto elargire risposte lunghe. Gli annuì, dunque, facendogli segno di iniziare.  
John si leccò le labbra rese salate dal vento marino e pensò a quale domanda porre per prima. “Dovrebbe essere un segreto il fatto che le sirene esistano, giusto? Ma prima del nostro incontro ne sono avvenuti altri? Nell’antichità o recentemente?”  
Sherlock scoccò un’occhiataccia che riuscì a fermare la raffica di domande di John. Poi lo osservò nuovamente di sottecchi, valutando cosa dire e cosa, eventualmente, tralasciare.  
“Puoi fidarti di me, Sherlock”, fu il timido e sincero sussurro di John.  
Sherlock sospirò ed iniziò a scrivere.  
 

  
_Ovviamente è un segreto e dovrai mantenerlo per sempre._   
_Sì. Sono avvenuti altri incontri._   
_Sia recentemente che in tempi più antichi._   


   
La bocca di John si aprì per lo stupore, “Sì, sì! Non lo dirò a nessuno! Sarai il mio segreto, Sherlock!” e lo sgomento rimase anche quando lesse le risposte successive, “Davvero? Anche recentemente? Ma tipo pochi anni fa?”  
 

_Sì._

   
“E com’è finita?”  
 

_Male. Per l’umano._

   
“Per questo hai così tanta paura che io possa farmi del male?”  
 

_Sì._

   
Poi Sherlock aggiunse:  
 

_Cambia subito argomento._

   
John annuì e intrecciò preventivamente il braccio destro col sinistro di Sherlock per non farlo scappare. “Avete dei poteri magici?”  
Sherlock sorrise divertito e scrisse:  
 

_Qualcosa del genere._

   
“Puoi mostrarmeli?”  
 

_No. Sono pericolosi._

   
John annuì e cambiò nuovamente discorso, “Ma tu… davvero non puoi parlare?”  
La risposta di Sherlock, tuttavia, non rispondeva alla domanda di John:  
 

  
_Gli umani non conoscono nulla della mia razza?_   
_Anatomia? Storiografia? Fossili?_   


   
John scosse il capo, “Che io sappia no. Ma da quando ho scoperto che sei una sirena non ho più avuto accesso ad una biblioteca. Quando tornerò a Londra controllerò attentamente.”  
 

_Londra?_

   
“Londra è la città in cui abito. Credo che ti piacerebbe!”  
 

_Perché? Sono tutti come te, laggiù?_

   
John rise, “Beh, no! Sai che noia altrimenti? No, dico che ti piacerebbe perché è piena di misteri e cose interessanti da vedere!”  
 

_Ad esempio?_

   
John iniziò ad elencare alcuni dei suoi posti preferiti, come gli stadi di calcio, i parchi, il fascino della metropolitana -e dovette spiegargli cosa fosse ogni cosa elencata- i musei -specificando rigorosamente che non c’era alcun esemplare mummificato della sua razza- i teatri, Trafalgar Square e i suoi  _giganteschi_ leoni su cui saliva sempre di straforo.  
Sherlock ascoltò rapito tutto ciò che John raccontava e si accorse del tempo trascorso solo quando, nel momento in cui provò a scrivere una domanda, non riuscì a farlo per la sostanziosa assenza di luce. Al che fermò John tappandogli nuovamente la bocca -scoprì che quel metodo era davvero rapido e immediato- e gli indicò il punto in cui il sole stava quasi per scomparire dietro l’orizzonte.  
“Oh cavolo! Ma è tardissimo!” mugugnò John “Mia madre mi sgriderà davvero questa volta!” mise il quadernone nella busta di plastica e si tuffò in acqua più presto che poté, “Sherlock, oddio, non lo so se domani riuscirò a tornare, mi metterà sicuramente in punizione e… oh no! Tra due giorni partiamo e torniamo a Londra!”  
Anche Sherlock si buttò in acqua e sebbene non parlasse, si intuivano perfettamente la disperazione e l’agitazione che quelle notizie gli portarono. Strinse John fortissimo, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare mai più.  
Anche John si agitò, ma capì che, tra i due, era quello più lucido al momento, “Sherlock, Sherlock!” lo chiamò appoggiando la fronte sulla sua, “Cercherò di scappare per salutarti. Non mi importa se mi metterà in punizione a Londra, okay?”  
Sherlock annuì lentamente, ma la sua espressione non mutò.  
“Sherlock…” John ricambiò la stretta prima di guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, “io lo so che sei triste, lo sono anche io. Ma tra un anno torneremo qui in vacanza e allora staremo di nuovo assieme, okay? Ti lascio il quaderno, scrivi tutto quello che ti viene in mente e quando tornerò tra nove mesi leggerò tutto, okay?”  
Sherlock annuì e dopo aver stretto la busta di plastica al petto, la lanciò sopra lo scoglio: l’avrebbe nascosta meglio il giorno dopo, ora non poteva lasciare John neanche per un istante.  
John sospirò triste e gli baciò la guancia affettuosamente, “Non dimenticarti di me, io non mi dimenticherò mai di te.”  
Sherlock scosse il capo e ricambiò quel gesto, seppur più timidamente.  
“E non fare come gli altri anni che non ti sei più fatto vedere, okay?”  
Sherlock annuì.  
“Scrivimi, okay?”  
Sherlock mimò un  _Okay_ col labiale.  
John rise, perché sapeva di dire quella parola molto spesso, ma mentre le prese in giro degli altri gli davano fastidio, quel verso di Sherlock lo fece sorridere, “Okay.”  
Sherlock lo scortò fino al bagnasciuga perché il sole era ormai calato e non voleva rischiare che John si facesse male. Così come rimase nascosto dietro uno scoglio a vederlo correre finché non sparì dalla sua visuale. E rimase lì, almeno finché non percepì un lungo richiamo udibile solo da quelli della sua razza e, nolente, si immerse diretto a sua volta verso la propria casa.  
 

°oOo°

   
Come aveva previsto, John fu messo in punizione dalla madre che gli vietò di andare oltre il cortile di casa e al di fuori della sua vista, e il giovane umano non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a Sherlock che lo aspettava speranzoso nascosto dietro qualche scoglio. E il giorno dopo sarebbe partito senza neanche riuscire a salutarlo. E per almeno nove mesi non lo avrebbe visto! No, no, no. Non andava bene.  
Così aveva pensato al modo per sgattaiolare di nascosto almeno mezz'ora con lo scopo di lasciargli un messaggio di arrivederci, quindi iniziò a scrivere una lunga lettera prima di chiedersi se Sherlock sarebbe stato in grado di leggerla. Sapeva scrivere, era vero, ma leggere era forse diverso?  
Decise allora di rubare di nascosto uno dei registratori portatili che la madre utilizzava per le proprie ricerche e vi incise sopra un messaggio, aggiunse delle pile di riserva e chiuse il tutto in una delle buste ermetiche che la madre usava per sigillare i reperti più antichi.  
Impostò la sveglia e andò a dormire subito dopo cena.  
L’alba del giorno dopo, quando tutti gli altri dormivano ancora in casa Watson, John uscì e corse a perdifiato verso la spiaggia segreta: aveva con sé un grande telo con il quale asciugarsi, una torcia che si rivelò inutile, alcune cianfrusaglie e, ovviamente, il registratore portatile.  
Una volta arrivato alla spiaggia, si spogliò e nuotò più veloce che poté verso la grande parete rocciosa sulla quale era solito incontrarsi con Sherlock ed allestì il proprio personalissimo saluto.  
Valutò anche se chiamare o meno l’amico, ma non solo avrebbe sprecato tempo, bensì era anche molto dubbioso del fatto che il tritone fosse in giro a quell’ora del mattino, che poi,  _Boh, chissà che abitudini giornaliere hanno le sirene!_  
Dopo aver preparato tutto, tornò alla spiaggia, si asciugò e corse dritto a casa sperando che i capelli si asciugassero nel minor tempo possibile.  
   
Sherlock si presentò di fronte allo scoglio quando John era già in macchina, a metà strada sulla via del ritorno per Londra. Sbuffò un po’ d’aria che provocò qualche bolla all’interno dell’acqua, ma smise di colpo quando vide qualcosa di strano sullo scoglio.  
Nuotò, allora, e balzò sopra di esso studiando gli oggetti che gli aveva lasciato John e che culminavano con quello strano oggetto su cui John aveva appiccicato sopra un foglio con su scritto  _Amici_  a caratteri cubitali. Sherlock sorrise e si appoggiò con la schiena alla grande parete rocciosa, laddove era solito sedersi accanto e John e… _e ora?_  Cosa cavolo era quell’oggetto? Poi notò che John aveva disegnato una freccia su uno dei tasti e quando la pigiò si spaventò nell’udire la voce dell’amico: si voltò istintivamente per vedere se lo avesse raggiunto di spalle, ma proprio in quel momento sentì la strana macchina parlante spiegargli cosa stesse succedendo.  
   
 _“…e così questo aggeggio permette di registrare la voce, i suoni e la musica e di riascoltarla tutte le volte che si vuole! O meglio, finché non si rovina il nastro! Mi raccomando, non devi assolutamente farlo bagnare o si romperà! Più avanti, nel messaggio, ti darò altre semplici istruzioni per usarlo, ma per ora volevo dirti che come avevo previsto sono stato messo in punizione da mamma, quindi non sono potuto venire a salutarti…mi dispiace così tanto, Sherlock. Davvero, davvero. Per questo ti ho lasciato questo messaggio! Volevo scriverti, ma poi non sapevi se avresti saputo leggerlo, quindi eccoci qui! Dunque, ti ho lasciato anche altri quaderni, penne, matite e buste di plastica! Ti prego di scrivermi, così quando tornerò leggerò tutto quello che mi avresti raccontato giorno per giorno! Raccontami anche come funziona dalle tue parti e tutto quello che puoi dirmi sulle sirene! Ti avrei portato anche altre cose, ma non sapevo… non sapevo di cosa avresti avuto bisogno, sinceramente. Ti ho lasciato però una guida turistica di Londra che ho trovato in un’edicola giù in paese! Così puoi vedere le figure e il prossimo anno ti spiegherò tutto! E…beh, Sherlock, mi mancherai così tanto…purtroppo sono troppo piccolo per poter viaggiare da solo e potremo rivederci solo quando torneremo in vacanza la prossima estate…ma sappi che mi mancherai tantissimo. Sei il mio migliore amico e vorrei averti accanto ogni giorno, ma so che non si può, quindi…quindi niente…ti penserò tanto e farò ricerche sulle sirene, okay? Oh, ho detto okay, ora mi prenderai in giro…”_  
   
Seguirono una risata e le istruzioni per l’utilizzo del registratore: come andare indietro e avanti, come stoppare, alzare e abbassare il volume e anche sul come cambiare le pile.  
   
 _“…tu sei intelligentissimo e so che riuscirai ad utilizzarlo. Beh, ora ti saluto Sherlock. Non l’ho mai detto a nessuno a parte mamma, papà, Harry e i nonni, ma…ti voglio bene. È una cosa che gli umani dicono ad una persona a cui tengono, tipo gli amici, i grandi amici, ma non lo si deve dire superficialmente, lo si deve dire a qualcuno di speciale e tu lo sei. Ecco…beh, ciao amico mio, ti voglio bene. A presto…okay?”_  
   
Ancora una risata e poi il messaggio si interruppe con un sonoro  _click_.  
Sherlock sorrise, ma inspirò tristemente perché sentiva già la mancanza di un amico che non avrebbe rivisto per molto tempo.  
“John, amico mio…”  
La voce melodiosa, incredibilmente bella e sovrannaturale del tritone accarezzò l’aria circostante con una vibrazione particolare che si estinse in una breve circonferenza sonora ed ebbe l’effetto di richiamare a sé una gabbianella di mare che gli planò vicino fino a posarglisi accanto, quieta e calma.  
Sherlock la ignorò e, armeggiando con il registratore portatile, ascoltò il messaggio di John ancora e ancora.  
 

°oOo°

   
John e Sherlock si videro regolarmente ogni anno, quando i Watson portavano i figli in vacanza.  
Si volevano bene come solo due grandi amici potevano fare e man mano che crescevano, il loro sentimento si incrementava a sua volta, con enorme diletto da parte di John ed enorme disagio da parte di Sherlock che, nonostante le sue azioni potessero suggerire il contrario, cercava di frenare le parole di John quando si facevano troppo affettuose.  
 _Non si può_ , scriveva sempre, assieme a varie varianti di  _Non costringermi a dirti addio per sempre_  e non per ultimo  _Siamo amici, ci deve bastare_.  
John non capiva l'ultima, soprattutto, ed il motivo era che Sherlock non aveva mai spiegato fino a fondo la ragione di quella frase. Nel corso degli anni era riuscito a farsi spiegare che le sirene sono molto pericolose per gli umani, ma Sherlock non era mai sceso nei dettagli. Solo una volta era riuscito a strappargli la confessione che era tutta colpa della loro voce che, a quanto pareva,  aveva qualche sorta di potere magico in grado di ferire un comune essere umano. John non gli aveva creduto del tutto, ma nel dubbio perché rischiare? In fondo riuscivano comunque a comunicare.  
Ad ogni modo, Sherlock gli aveva raccontato molte cose riguardanti le sirene e il suo mondo, così come John gli aveva detto tutto ciò che aveva trovato su di loro nelle diverse enciclopedie. Sherlock aveva storto il naso in maniera buffa e John aveva riso come non mai.  
Poi erano arrivati i 16 anni di John e qualcosa era inevitabilmente cambiato.  
 

°oOo°

   
 **16 Anni**  
   
Nel pieno dell’adolescenza, John scoprì che a quanto pareva Harry aveva ragione: non era così male avere a che fare con delle ragazze che avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di avere un'avventura estiva con un ragazzo carino e simpatico come lui e con Sherlock non disponibile sotto quel punto di vista, insomma,  _perché no?_  In fondo era un adolescente e gli ormoni sono alquanto insistenti a quell'età.  
Sherlock, d’altro canto, non avrebbe potuto protestare. Che diritto ne aveva? Ma nulla poteva impedirgli di essere geloso, soprattutto se questo voleva dire trascorrere meno tempo con John e, ancor peggio, se quel disgraziato osava portare quell'insulsa biondina alla  _loro_ spiaggia! No. Questo non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Nascosto dietro al  _loro_  scoglio, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da un John timidamente intraprendente che si faceva assalire da una, più smaliziata di lui, ragazza che forse lo superava anche d’età. E Sherlock sapeva di essere stato lui, per primo, a dire a John di non farsi alcun problema a fare esperienze: lo aveva detto a denti stretti e guardando altrove, sperando inconsciamente –e perché no, anche in maniera infantilmente vittimistica- che John avrebbe detto qualcosa di simile a  _Ma no, Sherlock, attenderò finché non troveremo una soluzione_.  
Era così arrabbiato, Sherlock. Arrabbiato e invidioso di quella ragazza le cui gambe e il fondoschiena erano presi di mira dalle attenzioni di John.  _Se almeno non me lo sbandierassi davanti agli occhi, John!_ , si ritrovava a pensare il giovane tritone che, accecato dalla rabbia e dall’invidia, dalla gelosia e dall’amore, iniziò a pensare a come vendicarsi e a come cercare di ottenere ciò che maggiormente gli premeva: le attenzioni di John tutte per sé, qualunque fosse il prezzo da pagare, nonostante fosse stato lui stesso a dargli quel benestare di cui si era abbondantemente pentito. Fu con sconsiderata leggerezza, dunque, che decise di fare ciò che era proibito, ciò che nessuna sirena dovrebbe permettersi di fare: Sherlock aprì la bocca e parlò.  
Ma non fu un bel canto, non quello che arrivò alle orecchie della ragazzina che, in preda al panico e colta da un qualche istinto primordiale, abbandonò John e si dimenticò dell'esistenza di quel pezzo di terra, correndo via a testa bassa.  
La  sorte che capitò a John fu ben diversa: dimenticatosi completamente della ragazza,  si voltò verso il mare ed iniziò a nuotare in direzione di quella voce estatica, in direzione di Sherlock.  
Sherlock, che lo stava aspettando dietro la loro parete rocciosa e la cui rabbia si sciolse nel momento in cui John lo abbracciò e lo baciò con foga. Era il loro primo bacio, ma Sherlock capì ben presto che era tutto fuorché romantico.  
Era un bacio inequivocabilmente disperato. Deliziato pure, ma soprattutto disperato. Un bacio che urlava un desiderio cieco e di cui John, intuì Sherlock, non si stava neanche rendendo conto. Ecco perché Sherlock non aveva mai parlato: voleva John, ovviamente, ma non così.  
Ma nel momento in cui Sherlock provò ad allontanare John e a ordinargli di tornare sulla terra ferma, si accorse che il giovane umano non aveva alcuna intenzione di staccarsi da lui: fu a quel punto che il tritone realizzò con orrore che, in qualunque momento avesse deciso di nuotare negli abissi, John sarebbe morto pur di seguirlo.  
C'era una sola cosa da fare a quel punto: non era nulla di piacevole e Sherlock l’avrebbe scontata per anni, probabilmente, ma se desiderava John salvo - ed era l'unica cosa al mondo di cui gli importava - avrebbe dovuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Mycroft.  
Mycroft non esitò ad arrivare, pronto sul confine tra abisso e acque navigabili, come se sapesse, come se si aspettasse che qualcosa del genere sarebbe accaduto prima o poi.  
“Mycroft”, ansimò uno Sherlock che faceva sempre più fatica a tenere a galla John, “Mycroft, aiutami. Come faccio a cancellare mia influenza su Jo...Questo umano?”  
“Fratellino. Quanto sei scontato.” Mycroft, un tritone chiaramente più anziano di Sherlock la cui lunga coda verde spiccava sotto il velo dell'acqua, sembrava quasi divertito dalla scena che gli si parlava di fronte, “Sei così ingenuamente scontato.”  
In mezzo ai due tritoni, John sembrò confuso su quale dei due avesse la voce più appetibile. Mycroft era più potente, certo, ma sapeva anche controllare il proprio ascendente. Quindi rimase a smaniare per Sherlock, abbracciando e baciandolo come se ne andasse della propria stessa vita. E come era vero, in quel momento.  
“Va bene, Mycroft. Avevi ragione, va bene?” Sherlock si arrese senza neanche lottare, spaventato com'era che John potesse realmente annegare.  
Mycroft tuttavia non aveva alcuna intenzione di aiutarlo senza che ne imparasse almeno una sonora lezione: modulò la voce dunque, richiamando John a sé, “Vieni qui, mortale.”  
Sherlock assistette impotente al momento in cui John, come una marionetta mossa da dei fili invisibili, si staccò immediatamente da lui ed iniziò a bramare Mycroft.  
Il tritone più anziano, tuttavia, si limitò a stampargli il palmo della mancina in faccia, tenendolo in quel modo sia sollevato dall'acqua che lontano da sé. Il tutto di fronte allo sguardo attonito e oltraggio di Sherlock che gli ringhiò contro.  
“Sherlock”, iniziò Mycroft “cosa hai imparato da questa incresciosa esperienza?”  
Sherlock, tuttavia, non accennò a voler più rispondere, cercando invano di riportare John a sé.  
“Sherlock Sherlock...” sospirò il tritone più anziano minacciando di fare annegare un John quanto mai consenziente, “Riproviamo: cosa hai imparato da questa esperienza?”  
Sherlock trasalì quando vide John annaspare a filo d'acqua senza fare nulla per poterlo impedire. Deglutì dunque, inspirando più volte prima di rivolgersi al fratello: lo stava odiando con tutto se stesso, ma decise di ingoiare l’orgoglio pur di salvare il suo unico amico, “Che John è un umano troppo giovane, la sua volontà non è sufficiente per contrastare la voce di una sirena.”  
“Tutto qui?”  
Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore.  
“Tutto qui, Sherlock?” tuonò Mycroft facendo immergere John il tanto che bastava per fargli bere qualche sorso di acqua salata.  
Mentre Sherlock iniziò ad agitarsi e a contrastare senza molti risultati il fare del fratello, una voce alle spalle di Mycroft bloccò entrambi: chiamava semplicemente il nome del maggiore dei due tritoni, ma questo era bastato a fermarlo e a riportare il viso di John al di sopra del velo dell'acqua.  
Mycroft si voltò verso il tritone alle proprie spalle: sembrava più giovane di lui, ma al tempo stesso era più vecchio di Sherlock, la sua coda era azzurra e, a differenza degli altri due, il suo viso era sì molto bello, ma sembrava anche più umano, meno sovrannaturale.  
Qualunque cosa fece, bastò a mutare l'umore di Mycroft che, dopo aver riconsegnato John tra le braccia di Sherlock, spiegò la lezione che voleva impartire al fratello, “La sua volontà non è abbastanza forte, certo. Ma anche tu, piccolo tritone appena svezzato, non hai abbastanza controllo dei tuoi poteri per permetterti di parlare ad un essere umano senza che la tua voce sortisca conseguenze inevitabili.”  
“Era necessario fare questa dimostrazione, Mycroft?” chiese Sherlock con l'ennesimo ringhio “Proprio tu, mmh?” e, nel dirlo, diede un'occhiata al tritone che li aveva raggiunti da pochi istanti.  
Lo sguardo di Mycroft rimase severo, “Sì, Sherlock. E, anzi, proprio perché sono io voglio che tu impari questa lezione.” Non osservò dietro di sé, verso il terzo tritone, ma poté percepire il suo sguardo incollato alla propria schiena.  
Il terzo tritone si avvicinò, finalmente, e dopo aver posato la mano sugli occhi di John, gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, qualcosa grazie al quale cadde in un sonno beato e profondo. Solo dopo essersi assicurato che Sherlock lo stesse tenendo saldamente alzò lo sguardo sul più anziano.  
Mycroft, dopo aver osservato a lungo il terzo tritone, tornò su Sherlock elargendogli un ordine con voce secca e rigorosa, “Riportalo a riva e lasciagli un biglietto di addio.”  
Sherlock non fece in tempo a protestare che il terzo tritone mediò nuovamente tra i due fratelli arrivando persino a parlare ad alta voce, fuori dall’acqua. “Lasciagli un biglietto di un lungo  _Arrivederci_ ”, azzardò nonostante l’occhiataccia che Mycroft finì con lo scoccargli, e prima che il più giovane potesse lamentarsi nuovamente spiegò, questa volta usando a sua volta un tono più fermo, “Non siete pronti Sherlock. Nessuno dei due lo è. Te ne rendi conto anche tu, vero?”  
“Tom…” mugolò il giovane tritone a colui che altri non era se non il compagno di suo fratello con il quale aveva un rapporto decisamente meno problematico che con Mycroft stesso. Infatti non si fece problemi, ora che era stato scoperto, a confessarsi con lui, “John è il mio unico amico.”  
Tom osservò il viso addormentato di John con un sorriso dolce e malinconico prima di tornare su Sherlock “Hai noi.”  
“Non vuoi proprio capire”, mugolò Mycroft frustrato per poi rivolgersi al terzo tritone, “Assicurati che lo faccia,” lanciò una lunga occhiata ad entrambi per poi immergersi negli abissi.  
“Perché non capisce?” mugolò Sherlock, altrettanto abbattuto, mentre stringeva John a sé.  
“Lo capisce anche troppo bene, invece”, mormorò Tom, a difesa del proprio compagno, “tu non conosci tutta la nostra storia.”  
“Eravate di due tribù diverse e...”  
Tom scosse il capo, “Quando sarai più grande ti racconterò come sono andate veramente le cose”, strappò dolcemente John dalle sue braccia e, dimostrando in quel modo che era ben a conoscenza della loro amicizia, gli indicò la nicchia dove tenevano i diversi quaderni chiusi nelle buste di plastica “Salutalo. Lo terrò io al sicuro finché non avrai finito.”  
“Ma Tom...”  
“Sherlock”, il tono era dolce, ma irremovibile.  
Sherlock si arrese, ma solo perché il ricordo di quel John totalmente incosciente e alla sua totale mercé lo intristì parecchio. Scrisse per diversi minuti, con lo sguardo che si alternava tra il foglio e il viso dormiente di John, con l'acqua del mare che si univa alle sue silenziose lacrime. Quando ebbe finito nascose il quaderno nel solito posto, quindi strinse il viso di John e lo baciò dolcemente dicendogli  _Arrivederci_ in tutte le lingue che aveva appreso in fondo al mare. Poi si voltò strofinandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano, “Portalo tu a riva, per favore. Io non avrò mai il coraggio di lasciarlo.”  
Tom annuì comprensivo e dopo che Sherlock si fu immerso completamente, nuotò fino a riva, fino ad un  punto in cui il bagnasciuga lo avrebbe lentamente adagiato sulla sabbia. Ma non poteva fare a meno di parlargli nell'orecchio prima di lasciarlo.  
“John. Tra un minuto ti sveglierai e ricorderai ogni cosa. Ricorderai i poteri di Sherlock e l’influenza che hanno avuto su di te e capirai che ora non potete stare insieme. Non vi vedrete per anni: Sherlock non lo permetterà,  nonostante tutto. Torna quando sarai un  uomo. Torna quando la tua volontà sarà abbastanza forte da sopportare il canto di una sirena. Torna e lotta per avere Sherlock. I miracoli accadono, John. Io ne sono una prova.”  
Prima che il minuto stabilito dalla sua magia scadesse, Tom fece in tempo a sfiorare le gambe di John: provò un poco di nostalgia, ma gli bastò pensare per cosa l'aveva fatto, o meglio per chi lo aveva fatto e la nostalgia divenne un semplice ricordo. Lo spinse leggermente verso la riva e prima che l’umano si svegliasse si immerse e nuotò veloce come un lampo.  
Quando, pochi secondi dopo, John si svegliò, trasalì subito nel ricordare cosa era appena accaduto. Si toccò le labbra quando pensò ai numerosi baci che aveva dato a Sherlock, si strinse nelle spalle al ricordo della sua stretta possessiva e non si accorse neanche di essersi sciolto in un mare di lacrime a causa di quell’arrivederci che aveva subito passivamente e che suonava tanto come un addio.  
Poi pensò alla voce di Sherlock, alle bellissime note che, era sicuro, non sarebbe mai riuscito a cancellare dalla memoria. Ricordava nitidamente anche Mycroft: quanto era stato implacabile e al tempo stesso placato dalla voce di quel terzo tritone, di quel Tom che lo aveva riaccompagnato a riva e che, più di tutti lo aveva guardato con semplicità, nel suo essere umano. E ripensò proprio alle sue parole, alla sua benevolenza, a colui che gli aveva concesso di ricordare tutto.  
Pronunciò il nome di Sherlock nel ricordare anche, nuovamente, che non lo avrebbe visto per anni, o forse per una vita. Non lo sapeva, chissà se le sirene erano immortali: Sherlock non aveva mai risposto a quella domanda.  
Decise di nuotare, allora, verso la loro roccia, verso la loro nicchia e decise di leggere il lungo arrivederci che Sherlock gli aveva lasciato.  
 

  
_John. Mio amatissimo John._   
_Ti chiedo scusa per ciò che ti ho fatto, ma la mia gelosia e il mio egoismo mi hanno spinto a quell'azione terribile per colpa della quale hai rischiato di morire. Era per questo motivo che cercavo di dirti che non potevamo in alcun modo spingerci oltre l'amicizia anche se, mi rendo conto, dicendolo più volte a te, era me che cercavo di convincere. Cosa che, evidentemente, non sono riuscito a fare._   
_Non potremo vederci... Per molto tempo, per molti anni. Non è facile imparare a controllare la propria voce ed è necessario che anche tu cresca, come uomo, per riuscire a sopportarla senza esserne assoggettato. Non so quanto tempo ci vorrà, John. Dieci anni, forse il doppio, forse anche di più..._   
_Io non riesco ad immaginare di passare tutto questo tempo senza di te, John, ma dopo quanto ho visto devo farlo. Devo sopportare. E anche tu devi farlo. Non cercarmi, ti prego. Non nuotare al largo per cercare di raggiungermi, non fingere di annegare per farmi intervenire. Renderebbe le cose ancora più difficili._   
_Non è giusto che ti chieda di aspettarmi. Quindi, ti prego, fai le tue esperienze, John. Questa volta lo penso sul serio. Cresci e torna da me come uomo, se lo vorrai ancora._   
_Ti amo, John. Ti amo e mi mancherai tantissimo._   
_Ti amo e...Scusami._   
_Ti amo e aspetto il giorno di potertelo dire a voce._   
_Tuo per sempre, Sherlock._   


   
Quando John fini di leggere la lettera, si accorse di averla bagnata in più punti con le proprie lacrime. La mise in salvo, dunque, dentro ad una delle numerose fascine di plastiche tenute nascoste all'occorrenza e, asciugandosi il viso alla bene e meglio col dorso della mano, iniziò a cercare furiosamente il registratore portatile che, fortunatamente, aveva sostituito l'anno precedente con un modello più nuovo. Non che sapesse esattamente cosa dire di preciso, ma non poteva non lasciare a sua volta un messaggio a Sherlock. Non sapeva se lo avrebbe ascoltato, ma se non gli avesse risposto se ne sarebbe pentito per tutta la vita.  
John iniziò la registrazione, ma dovette subito interromperla. Seriamente, cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli di rassicurante? Inoltre sapeva che Sherlock gli volesse bene, ma non si aspettava che lo amasse, non dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto e detto per cercare di mantenere la loro amicizia ad un livello platonico. Ma ora...Ora poteva confessarsi a sua volta?  
John schiacciò nuovamente il tasto  _rec_  e iniziò a parlare.  
   
 _“Sherlock...Io...Innanzitutto voglio che tu sappia che non è stata colpa tua. So che tu non volevi farmi alcun male e, anzi, scusami tu. Non dovevo portarla qui. Questa è la nostra spiaggia, d'altronde. Vero?_  
 _Certo...Certo che è vero. Io... o capisco, Sherlock. Sarà orribile non vederti per...per vent’anni? Seriamente?_  
 _Io...Sherlock, io verrò qui ogni anno, almeno una volta all'anno e proverò a chiamarti. Se non ti presenterai entro un'ora capirò che non sei ancora pronto. Ma tu sei intelligente, Sherlock. Non ti ci vorranno vent’anni. Non ti ci vorranno vent’anni vero?_  
 _Io ti amerò sempre, Sherlock. Non mi dimenticherò mai di te e della tua bellissima voce. Vorrò sentirla ancora perché vorrà dire che potremo stare finalmente insieme._  
 _Ti amo, meravigliosa creatura. Non dimenticarti mai di me.”_  
   
John fasciò bene il registratore e, prima di andarsene, recuperò tutti i quaderni che Sherlock aveva scritto per lui e nuotò, per l'ultima volta per un lungo lasso di tempo, verso la loro spiaggia.  
Osservò a lungo quel panorama che ormai conosceva a memoria e che, purtroppo, si ritrovò a salutare. Perché non sarebbe tornato, John. Non così presto. Sarebbe stato troppo doloroso.  
Chi dice che da adolescenti non si può soffrire per amore? Chi lo sostiene, non ha mai avuto la fortuna di incontrare la propria anima gemella a quell’età, John ne era certo.  
E fu con quella convinzione che diede un lungo arrivederci anche a quella spiaggia.


End file.
